El Haría Lo Que Fuera Por Ella
by VicIsWritingStories
Summary: Haría lo que fuera por ella, daría lo que fuera por ella, sería lo que fuera con tal de hacerla feliz a ella. A esa hermosa vampiresa de nombre Victoria.


_Medianoche._ Me faltaban aún tres manzanas para llegar a mi casa. No podía creer lo que había pasado en este día. El estúpido de Carter había hecho que me expulsaran del colegio.

_- Ja, _como si me fuera a afectar el no ir nunca más al colegio – me dije a mi mismo mientras me acercaba cada vez más a un corredor que en realidad parecía ser un callejón.

La verdad es que no me afectaría. Pero sabía a quién sí. _Mis padres… _Me darían el mismo sermón que me daban en la secundaria cuando algún maestro llamaba a casa.

_¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensato? Tu padre y yo nos partimos el alma por darles a ti y a tu hermano una buena educación, ¿y tú lo pagas haciendo que te expulsen y llegando a la medianoche?_

Me reí de nuevo, pero esta vez sádicamente. Me encantaba hacer enojar a la gente. O cualquier cosa que los hiciera sufrir.

Un periódico voló desde el callejón cayendo en mi cabeza. Lo tomé entre mis manos. Era otro artículo sobre los "misteriosos asesinatos de Seattle".

Caminé hasta quedar enfrente del callejón. Fue entonces cuando todo se torno… _diferente._

Una llamarada roja salió del callejón. Sentí como algo se clavaba en mi cuello. Un líquido incandescente descendía por mi pecho mientras que sentía que mis venas comenzaban a prenderse en fuego. Me sentí volar mientras algo o más bien _alguien _me cargaba en brazos. El fuego continuaba avanzando por mis venas mientras una ráfaga de aire se encontraba con mi cuerpo. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que tenía cerrados los ojos.

De repente sentí como _ese alguien_ que me sostenía en brazos, me dejaba sobre algo firme. El fuego parecía ahora roca incandescente que recorría mis venas. Me _consumía. _Supe que todo acabaría en ese momento. No volvería a comer, a respirar, a _vivir…_

_- Es solo la ponzoña. En dos o tres días todo habrá terminado… - _dijo una voz melodiosa. – _Tienes que dejar de gritar._

_¿Gritar? _Yo no estaba gritando. ¿O sería que esa roca incandescente que avanzaba por mis venas, también estaría acabando con mis sentidos?

El tiempo se había congelado. No podía sentir nada que no fuera esa roca incandescente que avanzaba, que se aproximaba a mi corazón.

A la altura de ¿una semana? La roca incandescente regreso a su forma anterior, al fuego. Podía sentir fuego únicamente en mi pecho, mientras que las demás partes de mi anatomía iban recuperándose una a una.

En lo que me pareció dos días, el fuego detuvo mi corazón. Me prepare para morir en ese mismo instante. Sin embargo no ocurrió. Intente mover mis brazos. Asombrosamente estos respondieron. Sentí debajo de ellos algo suave.

Mi nariz detectó un olor como el del moho. Más podía detectar otro olor en esa habitación. Un olor dulce, floral, sensual, como de mujer. Abrí los ojos.

Ahí, a mi lado, levantada, se encontraba la fuente de ese olor que me sedujo en el instante que lo olí. Esa llamarada roja que había visto en el callejón aquella noche. Era… _hermosa. _Su cadera describía una curva perfecta, sus brazos descansaban a sus costados. Su piel era de un perfecto, pero demasiado pálido color. Miré sus ojos. Estos eran de un misterioso color negro.

Ahora tu existencia ha cambiado. No eres _humano. _Eres un… _vampiro. - _me dijo esa melodiosa voz. – Al igual que yo. Te he convertido para que luches conmigo. A cambio serás inmortal. Tus sentidos son ahora sobrenaturales.

- ¿Vampiro? ¿Lucha? – dijo otra melodiosa voz que salía de mi garganta, la cual ardía sedienta de algo que no era agua.

- Te lo explicaré luego – dijo esa hermosa mujer… o más bien esa hermosa vampiresa, acariciándome el cabello rubio claro – Soy _Victoria, _pero, antes dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

_Riley, _y, no me importa de qué lucha me estés hablando, _lucharé._

Ella esbozó una sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Haría lo que fuera por ella, daría lo que fuera por ella, sería lo que fuera con tal de hacerla feliz a ella. _A Victoria._

* * *

_Ojalá y les haya gustado este nuevo producto de mi imaginación. Riley es un personaje que debería de haber tenido un poco mas de... historia. Por lo tanto creí que sería bueno escribir mi teoría de su conversión._

_Si quieren contribuir con la felicidad de una niña nesecitada de ella, todo lo que tienen que hacer es oprimir el boto que aparece mas abajo ;)_


End file.
